PAST MEETS PRESENT
by ValaMagic
Summary: Draco and Hermione get together at school, before losing contact. Anyway just R&R, i need your opinion


Hi! I wrote this a while ago, I finally got a chance to upload it. Please R&R.'  
  
The true story of Draco and Hermione and everything else that happened while they were at Hogwarts.  
  
CHAPTER 1 I wish things could go back to the way they were in more ways than one. Hermione Granger walked slowly and gracefully down the hall towards the defence against the dark arts classroom wondering whom the head master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be after Dumbledore's accident. Poor Dumbledore how could something like that happen with all of those protection charms and such around the school no one could possibly get in. So it must have been someone inside, but whom?  
  
It had been only 2 weeks since Professor McGonagall had entered Dumbledore's office for their weekly meeting (A/N Interpret this how you like, personally I go with the dirty version. All will be explained later) she let off an almighty glass-shattering scream that could send shivers down your spine. The usually calm and strict transfiguration teacher was in shock, crying uncontrollably and effusing to believe the truth, what could you expect they had being together for so many years that both had grown quite fond of each other.  
  
Many Professors from around the school ran to the office none could work out what could possibly be happening. The professors running in to the office included many of the teachers who had been there several years ago apart from yet another new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and History of Magic professor (Binns had finally retired in to one of those rare ghost retirement homes, he still came to visit occasionally.) After he had left school he didn't quite get the marks to be an auror but instead decided to become a teacher (after a few years of tyring to decide what he'd like to do with his life) and Hogwarts had just lost yet another Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher so he decided that he'd take it after all his high school sweetheart and one of his best friends Hermione Granger had also accepted a job there for the upcoming year.  
  
Life was good and things were working out as he had planned, Hermione whom he hadn't had an exactly brilliant relationship with in recent times. Although they were living together they just couldn't seem to stop fighting. After only a few weeks of the new school year at Hogwarts Hermione the Deputy Head of Gryffindor and he Harry Potter Quidditch extraordinaire were meeting late at night in various places around the school quite often in the Astronomy Tower or the private teachers quarters which hid behind an ancient oil painting of Hogwarts, which opened whenever you patted the little cat, which slinked across the painting and in and out of the lush green trees near the lake or into the shadows the frightful forbidden forest on the edge of Hogwarts grounds.  
  
*******  
  
By the time the professors arrived in Dumbledore's immaculately clean office with all of its strange objects placed neatly in cabinets or sitting in its own special spot on his large oak desk. It was too late, Dumbledore looked simply terrible, almost terrifying. He had huge slits all over his body made by what appeared to be a rather rusty muggle knife with quite a jagged edge, he appeared to be missing some of the vital organs (once again interpret this how you like).  
  
As Dumbledore was carted away on a large hospital stretcher, the bystanders realised that McGonagall was much too upset to be acting Headmistress so it was decided that Hermione would take the job instead. Hermione had being acting as Headmistress ever since then.  
  
After weeks of searching they had finally found a replacement, he would be arriving that very afternoon. He had already sent Hermione an owl asking her to meet him in his office at 2pm. The large tawny owl had arrived exactly a week ago with the letter. She didn't know why but the owl looked familiar, there was something but she couldn't place it.  
  
"Mione" Harry yelled excitedly and jumped on her as she entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. "Not now, baby" she pushed him firmly away "This is official business I have to inspect all the classrooms, the new headmaster will be arriving soon." "I'm sorry, I forgot. How about the astronomy tower at midnight?" Harry asked hopefully. "I know its wrong but I'll be there anyway. Don't forget the condoms" Hermione replied, before continuing her inspection.  
  
As the letter requested Hermione entered the Headmaster's office at precisely 2pm. As Hermione entered she heard a strangely familiar drawling voice saying "Good afternoon, Professor Granger, please take a seat" Hermione could not see the man but did as she was asked and took a seat on a large red velvet chair with armrests. As she sat the man revealed himself to be a tall, blonde, slightly pale but rather attractive young man who seemed familiar and quite close to her own age. Maybe she had gone through Hogwarts with him.  
  
"Do I know you?" she asked the man. "Surely by now you've figured out who I am, baby" he answered, chuckling slightly. Hermione gasped "Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?" "You got it babe, I've come back to continue what we started 7 years ago back in our 5th year" Draco replied "Remember?" Hermione remembered. The long passionate nights down near the lake. The romantic owls at breakfast. Pretending to hate Draco during the day and date Harry, whom she always turned down whenever he tried to push for more, using the excuse that she wasn't ready. 'I love you, Mia, with all my heart" Draco interrupted her thoughts "Even when you insulted me" They laughed "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that, I love you too" she replied "But whatever happened after Hogwarts, we were going to announce everything I would break up with Harry and we were going to get married and have children" "I don't know, it didn't quite work out how we planned it did it? I guess we just lost touch, I wish we hadn't, but now we're here, what's happened since I last saw you?" Draco replied, suddenly wondered why he hadn't tried to track her down. "As you can see, I got a job at Hogwarts, I'm still with Harry, but he's way to possessive and utterly obsessed with sex, I can't walk into the same room as him without him jumping on me, how about you?" she answered trying to sum up the past few years as quickly as she could. "Nothing much, I'm still single, I was supposed to marry Pansy but I refused, how could I marry her, when I was so completely in love with you, it wouldn't have been right." He replied thinking about the other things that had happened in his life "How about we meet at the lake the same trusty place, as we did during Hogwarts, around midnight, and catch up?" "O.K, sure I'd love to " Hermione replied starting to get a little excited "Seeya there, baby" "Yeah, seeya there" Hermione turned "Oh, and Mia, I've missed you so much" "Same" Hermione left the office, feeling like she had as a teenager still at Hogwarts  
  
*******  
  
As midnight approached Hermione left her room in the teachers area, heading for the nice quiet little place overlooking the lake that no one but them could see, where they'd spent so many long nights together, while they were teenagers still at Hogwarts and life seemed so simple, homework, lessons, followed by meals and more homework and lessons.  
  
Hermione remembered a night not unlike this one during her 5th year at Hogwarts when just like that night, the stars were shining brightly there was a beautiful full moon looking down on the world, nothing could be better, she was meeting Draco Malfoy.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
It was almost midnight and time to leave for the lake and Draco Malfoy. Every night for the past 6 months Draco and Hermione had been sneaking down to the lake and spending the night together. Just talking and the occasional short kiss, but lately things had changed, there'd be a little less friendly talking and a little more of the short peckish kisses.  
  
The kissing had started of as a peck on the cheek then later a short kiss on the lips. As the months wore on the kisses became less peckish and more passionate, with less time in between, their relationship was progressing.  
  
Until a night less than a week earlier when talking ceased completely. Unless you call moaning and laughing conversation. The couple spent the whole night kissing and cuddling one another until they eventually got so tired, that they just snuggled up next to each other on the dewy green grass and fell asleep. Hermione's head resting on Draco's stomach and Draco with his arms wrapped tightly around Hermione's' stomach almost as if he thought he would lose her and never see her again.  
  
Draco woke to find the sun shining brightly down on his face and a terrible cramp in his neck. But most Importantly as he looked down wondering why he was outside in the first place, he saw that he was holding an extremely beautiful sleeping teenager who he recognised as Hermione Granger and whom he loved very much. He also remembered everything that happened the night before as he woke up Hemrione.  
  
"Mia" he whispered "It's time to get up" "It can't be" she muttered sleepily more to herself than to Draco. Draco leant down and kissed his sleeping beauty, she kissed him back, still not realising that anything that was happening was real. They broke away Hermione's deep red lips twitching slightly. "Mia" Draco started "There's something I've been meaning to tell you. I love you, Mia, with all of my heart. I have loved you ever since I first met you on that big scarlet train to Hogwarts, back in our 1st year. You seemed so snobby and such a know it all, but there was just something about you. A certain spark that I had never seen in anyone before. You gave off such radiance. I hoped woht all of my heart that you would be sorted in to Slytherin and that I would get the chance to know you better, but alas you became a Gryffindor and you became great friends with Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and his trusty sidekick Ron Weasley, we were enemies, I regretted that so much and for that I loved you more. They say absence makes the grow fonder, well maybe that's true but in my case, jealousy made the heart grow fonder. I was so jealous of your little trio, when all I had were a couple of great idiots like Crabbe and Goyle." "I know, it hasn't been easy and that we still have to keep it quiet and everything and ti will stay our little secret forever, or at least until we leave Hogwarts. But no matter what happens I want you to know that I love you too, and don't forget it" she replied. Hermione still thinking it was a dream was completely surprised when out of the blue Draco asked her what the time was time doesn't' matter in dreams, she thought as she answered him and ran off yelling shit and something about Quidditch. It finally occurred to her that maybe it wasn't a dream, which meant Draco Malfoy had just made some really deep speech and told her that he loved her and she thought it was all a dream. She was completely surprised but utterly overjoyed. Her life was simply wonderful.  
  
Once over the shock, Hermione wondered how she would explain this to Harry. Hermione had plenty of time to figure it out, cause she didn't see Harry until after Quidditch. Eventually she told him that she couldn't sleep and went for a stroll around the grounds and fell asleep while she was having a rest. Although it sounded really corny and completely ridiculous he believed her.  
  
Things continued like this for a couple of nights. Until as Hermione left Gryffindor and turned into her animagus form of a cat not unlike Crookshanks. Hermione was remembering her first full night with Draco and suddenly wondered if it would change. Half hoping things would never change but at the same time she hoped that they would become more serious.  
  
As Hermione reached the clearing and returned to her human form Draco grabbed her skinny waist from behind and began the silky skin on the back of her long neck. He gently puled her petite body toward him. She turned kissing him passionately on his slightly pale lips. Her arms around his neck, his hands reaching towards he ass. They continued kissing passionately as Hermione ran her fingers through Draco's hair, which had it being a different situation Draco would have hated, but he didn't want to spoil the moment. Anyway he was having way too much fun, his hands had just found the top of her pants, his hands wriggled their way into her pants and down her undies until they were touching the bare skin of her backside. He knew that this was it he was way to aroused he would have to go all the way. Hermione knew Draco was fired up mainly because of his erection but that was fine by her she too could feel herself getting all hot and tingly inside. As her hands began to move downward just as Draco's had done, she pulled at his jacket it slipped off easily, although the knew that Draco wanted it as much as she herself did it didn't stop her from feeling nervous.  
  
Her hands moved inside Draco's pants and her leg rubbed up against his thigh and she pulled him to the ground. They both kicked off their shoes. Draco managed to remove his hands from Hermione's pants and he pulled her jacket off, both were left in jeans and shirts. Hermione rubbed her hands up and down Draco's back as eh undid her shirt and threw it on the floor, still kissing Hermione he began to cup her breasts through her red lacy bra.  
  
Hermione unzipped Draco's jeans and they slid to the floor he stepped out of them. He began kissing her chest as he unzipped her jeans, which also slid to the floor she shivered slightly as she was left standing in the clearing in nothing but her underwear. Draco still placing short teasing kisses all over her chest, let his hands roam to her bra strap which he slid off her shoulder as she unbuttoned his shirt. Draco was left standing in bright green boxers with a snake imprinted on the right leg, while Hermione was left in a matching red set of underwear.  
  
Draco's hand clutched at the clasp of Hermione's bra, which he tried unsuccessfully to undo with 1 hand while the other tried to inch its way under the material of her bra so he could feel the soft skin underneath. He finally got her bra undone which she let fall to the floor when after he'd teased her for a while, tickling her breast and kissing and nibbling on it, while she played with the elastic on his boxer shorts, she was just contemplating pulling them down, when Draco pulled her Red undies down to her ankles and she stepped out of them, she decided it was definitely time to pull his boxers down.  
  
******  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning to find her clothes spread all over the grass around her. Draco's were also there. The memories of the night before came flooding back as she realised her head was resting on Draco's bare shoulder and his head was resting on her. She looked down and realised she was completely naked and Draco next to her was the same. As she woke Draco she transfigured their jeans and shirts into school robes, as Draco lay half asleep staring at her. That was the best sex I've ever had she thought to herself, but then again it's the only sex I've ever had. Fuck, she realised thinking about it a different way for the first time, as she realised she'd lost something that night, something she could never get back no matter how much she tried: Her virginity.  
  
All through the day at school Hermione thought about what had happened the night before. She kept thinking how wrong it was and that she should be regretting it, but hen she'd think but I enjoyed it so much, how could I possibly regret it. Harry and Ron noticed a difference in Hermione during the day, as did her teachers. She wasn't the first with her hand up to answer questions in fact she very rarely answered questions even when called upon. She didn't even take notes. She was acting very strangely. Very strangely indeed. No one could figure it out and so her life went on. She was a completely different person to what she had being ever since any of her friends or teachers had known her. But no one knew why, except her, Draco and probably Professor Dumbledore, he seemed to know everything else so why not that. 


End file.
